Magnetic actuators, such as those utilized in haptic devices, typically include a first body element that is moveable with relation to a second body element. Such movement may be accomplished through direction of magnetic flux utilizing one or more electrical coils, soft magnets (a material that is not permanently magnetic but can become magnetic in response to the proximity of a magnetic force), and/or one or more hard magnets (materials that are permanently magnetic such as rare-earth magnets). The movement may cause vibrations, which may be provided to a user as haptic output or feedback.